Living With Angels
by Atashina
Summary: Usagi is sick of being called a cry baby so she decides to tell the story from her side, not Fates.
1. Prologue: Usagi's Intro

****

Living With Angels 

By: Desu

I don't own Sailor Moon and, for when it comes, I also don't own Gundam Wing. So in other word's don't bug me about it! 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

Konnichiwa, my name is Usagi Tsukino. If you don't recognize that name, I am also known as Princess Serenity, Sailor Moon, or Neo Queen Serenity. Those are just a few names I have been giving over my lives but none of them have ever told you the true me. No one has ever meet her, but if you choose to listen to me you will get to meet the real Usagi not just the shell that Fate wanted to be seen. I never really understood why I was born one way but have to act another, I might never know. Over the years I have made many friends and followed how I was told to live, never knowing what 'free will' was. Everyone thought that Setsuna, Sailor Pluto, was just there once Mistress 9 appeared, I guess that shows what they know. Setsuna has been telling me what to do, I think she called it 'guiding', since I was young. I don't know why I listened but right know I don't really regret it because I wouldn't be where I am now if it wasn't for her. As I said, Fate wanted a klutzy crybaby as the worlds savior, I wanted to be me. I don't know whether I should thank her or kill her for deciding that, but I do know I wouldn't have learned what life really is if I hadn't lost my life to my fellow scouts. I don't want to give much away without starting at the beginning but I will tell you that if you think life is full of love go find someone to tell you a story about Barney. I never was a good storyteller but I will start where I find helps the most. When I first meet Sailor Pluto.

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

A.N.- That's all I have at the moment. I hope you like it even if this idea has been done before. If anyone wants me to continue then I will but only IF people want it. I may still write the story because I like it but I am not going to waste my time typing it up if no one wants to read it! Please review even if you don't like it, I want to know what I am doing wrong. Thank-you for reading this and have a good day or night depending on the time you read it.


	2. Who Are You?

Ok, Ok, I know I haven't been working on this in a long time but I haven't had time and all that. I know anyone who has reviewed most likely have already forgot about it but there isn't much I can do about that unless I can try to thing of how I want the story to go on from here. Right know I have no clue what I want to have happen until the Gundam Wing part so if anyone has an idea...PLEASE POINT IT OUT!!! I seriously have no clue what to write. Ok I will stop blabbing on and on and continue the story, but I will warn you, I didn't know what to do with this chapter so it isn't very good and I didn't have someone read it to check for mistakes in grammar and what not.

Now for the last thing to put, the Disclaimer! I obviously don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing(for when I finally get to it.) If I did I would do a movie instead of writing a story. More money that way. To bad though, me no own! Don't rub it in.

=^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= 

I didn't meet Pluto until I was three years old but it seemed that I knew her longer at the time. I had just gone to bed and I thought I was asleep at the time but I found out otherwise later on. Well, I will let you hear it from what happened instead of listen to me try to summarize it!

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

"Good night sweaty." Mrs. Tuskino said to her three year old daughter after she tucked her in. 

"Bun bun!" Usagi called pointing to a stuffed animal that was on the floor next to her bed. After hearing her daughter speak Mrs. Tuskino turned around to see what was wanted. 

"You want your bunny?" She asked. After asking that she bent down to pick up the little pink rabbit that was wanted. "Here you go. Now go to sleep."

"G'night mama!" 

~*~ A few hours later(At about midnight)~*~

"Wake up Princess." 

"Huh? Who der?" Called the frightened Usagi

"It's just me Princess. Sailor Pluto, Guarding of the Time Gates." 

"Where are you. Why can't I sees you?" Usagi asked looking around trying to see where the voice was coming from. Than after a few seconds a black figure started coming out of the shadows. It was a young women with long dark-green hair wearing a odd looking outfit with a really tight top and a REALLY short skirt. She was also carrying a staff-like thing that looked like a key. "You funny lookin..."

"How is that?" Pluto asked the child not understanding what about herself would look odd. 

"You oufi funny lookin." Usagi informed pointing to the fuku that Pluto was wearing. After hearing this Pluto looked down at her outfit and decided to de-transform and see if that helped at all. 

"There. Is that better?" Setsuna asked. She was now wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark green sweater. 

"Yup!" 

"Now Princess. I have come to talk to you about a mistake that Fate and Destiny made." Setsuna told the tiny princess getting serious so Usagi would have a chance to sleep after there talk.

"Who de?" Asked Usagi, now very confused about why this odd lady would want to talk to her about someone else's mistake. "and wha de do wong?"

"They are the ones that decide how most things happen. For what they did wrong I am going to have to tell you more about yourself. What I am about to tell you is information that you are not suppose to get for another eleven years so you can't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Why not? I don't want to keep sometin from mommy."

"She isn't suppose to know this for even longer then you are so you really can't tell your parents."

"How bout Bun-bun? She is weally good at keepin secwets."

"Bun-bun? Your stuffed rabbit?"

"She not stuffed! She a real wabbit!" Usagi insisted 

"Ok, you can tell her. Just make sure that no one else is around." Setsuna told her then continued getting serious. "Now, lets get down to business. I want you to be able to sleep yet tonight."

"Otay! Ummm....Wha you name?"

"My name is Setsuna, little one." Then Setsuna kneeled down in front of Usagi and took both of Usa's hands into her own. Then started to think about how she could put what she needed to say so Usagi could understand what she meant. After thinking for a little while she continued. "Now, what I am about to tell you is how you are you are going to have to live the rest of your life. If you don't, Fate will be really really mad and some bad stuff might happen. Do you understand?"

"I tink so. Wha me gada do, Sets" Usagi asked looking up into Setsuna's eyes. 

"As I hope you know, you are a very smart little girl and you rarely ever make big mistakes. The only problem there is that Fate doesn't want you to be like that. She wants you to be a klutzy crybaby that can't do anything right." Setsuna told her hoping the child would know what she had to do with out having a demonstration. She really didn't want to show the child how to fall on her face or cry like a baby afterwards, she didn't even want her princess to have to do this to begin with. After Setsuna had finished her sentence Usagi stood up, turned her back to the Senshi of Pluto, and walked a few feet away. Then she turned around and looked at Setsuna.

"So I got to fall a lot, pretend I is hurt and cry so people think I am a crybaby?" She asked. When she got a nod from Setsuna she continued. "Kinda like this?" Then she started to walk a few steps and purposely fell on her face. After her fall she sat up and made tears come to her eyes.

"Are you ok Princess!?" Setsuna asked rushing over to the child's side. "You aren't hurt too badly are you?"

"Was dat good Sets?" Usagi asked wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at the older women.

"That was just acting? I thought you were really hurt! I would defently say that you got the acting part down." Setsuna told her "Ok, I think you got the main idea of what you have to do, so lets get you to bed." At the word 'bed' Usagi tried to struggle.

"I don't want to go to bed! I want to spend more time with you!" The child complained still struggling. "Why do I have to? Why can't I stay with you longer?" 

"You need to get some sleep and if you aren't in bed in the morning your parents will be worried." Setsuna explained then retransformed to Sailor Pluto. "Now just take my hand and we will go back to your room."

"Will I sees you again?" Asked Usagi with tears starting to go down her face.

"Yes you will. I am going to be watching you and helping for most of you life. If you ever need me, just go to a place with no one around call my name, and I will be there as soon as I can. Now lets go, it's about 2:00 on Earth and I know that you normally sleep in but if you don't get to sleep soon you wont get up for quite awhile." After saying all that Pluto opened a portal in front of them and held out her hand for Usagi to take. As soon as they were ready, they went through the portal and ended up in Usagi's room. "Now get to bed and get to sleep."

"Otay...will you tuck me in?" The little blond asked

"Sure." Then after answering the tiny princess she walked of to the bed and pushed away enoph of the blankets so Usagi could fit under them. 

"Tanks Sets!" After having that said Usagi ran over to her bed and got under the blankets. Pluto then tucked the blankets around Usagi and handed her Bun-bun before creating another portal.

"Good night Princess." After having that said, Pluto stepped through the portal and it closed up.

"Good night Sets. See you later." 

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

That was the first time I ever saw Setsuna. Later on I found out about the sailor scouts and all that other stuff that everyone thought I didn't know until I was fourteen. I also found out the truth about the past not just the crap that my mother wanted me to believe about me and Mamoru. After I meet him I was so thankful that I wasn't stupid enoph to love him in my past life. Well anywho I think I will continue my tale with my side of the story on my meeting with Luna.

=^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= + =^.^= 

Told ya it was bad! Now you can't say that I was lying cause you read it your self. If you have any ideas on how I can continue then SPEAK UP!!!! Well See Ya! 


End file.
